


Rings and Bells

by greeneggs101, Violet_Janou



Series: And Hamish Makes Three [9]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-05
Updated: 2012-11-05
Packaged: 2017-11-18 01:22:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/555321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greeneggs101/pseuds/greeneggs101, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violet_Janou/pseuds/Violet_Janou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hamish has a huge responsibility. His dads suddenly realize they have an opportunity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rings and Bells

**Author's Note:**

> hope that you all enjoy this one(: it's was a lot of fun to write. Comments are much loved!
> 
> \

Hamish tugged at his shirt and once again fluffed the pillow he was responsible for. He then turned and tugged on his Dad’s trouser leg. “I'm hot, Daddy.” Hamish told him. 

John gave his son a sympathetic look. He knew it was hard for a four year old (let alone his four year old) to be wearing a full mini suit and not think it was hot. Their son was use to jeans and a shirt. John was just happy he wasn’t complaining about the shoes. “I know Hal. It’ll only be for a few more minutes. Then we can unbutton the shirt.” John promised him. 

Hamish frowned and then tugged again at his white oxford shirt. He looked at his Aunt Sarah in her pretty white dress. Hamish did think she looked very pretty but the dress wasn’t practical. How was she to play in it? They had stopped in to see Aunt Sarah, more on a request from her part. She needed John’s opinion and she wanted to see Hamish all dressed up. A few of the bridesmaids didn’t like the idea of a groomsman in there but Sarah just rolled her eyes. 

“You look outstanding Sarah,” John told her for she did. John always had a thing for winter weddings to begin with. But Sarah had gone for a simple A-line dress with sleeves. Her hair was down and curled and her face looked natural. 

“Have you ever thought about it John?” Sarah asked him as she sat down with him. Hamish was standing their trying so hard not to complain about the suit. 

“Here and there.” John admitted to her. He had thought about it a few times but soon dismissed the thoughts he said as Hamish walked over to John. He kissed his son and unbuttoned the top button of the shirt.

Sarah smiled and left it at that. She turned her attention to her nephew. “You look very handsome by the way Mr. Watson-Holmes.” She said kissing Hamish on the nose. 

Hamish grinned. “Thank you Aunt Sarah. You are very pretty today.” Hamish turned and looked at his Dad. “Where is Papa?” John knew Sherlock would allow Hamish to unbutton more of his suit. 

“Helping Uncle Jeff.” John explained to him. “At least I hope-” John stopped as Sarah’s cousin came storming in. 

“That man! The tall man with curly hair, who the hell does he think he is?” 

John rolled his eyes. That was his cue to go and try and fix whatever Sherlock had said to piss of Sarah’s cousin so much. Picking up Hamish, John gave Sarah a kiss on the cheek and went on a hunt for Sherlock. 

They found him easily, he was in the Groom’s dressing room. Sherlock was standing there talking to Uncle Jeff. Jeff was laughing, this was a good sign for John. Setting Hamish down he walked next to his Dad. “Hey,” John said as they reached the two men. “There was a women yelling about a man with curly hair. I assume that is you?” he asked looking at Sherlock. 

He was in his normal suit attire, but he added a new color shirt under this black blazer. Grey. John had never seen this shirt, nor did he knew when Sherlock purchased it but he was there in the closet the shared. 

“Ah yes. Sarah’s cousin had a bit of a crush on Jeff. I was just letting her know that it wasn’t going to happen.” Sherlock explained as he glanced down at his son. He was pacing. This meant he had to use the toilet. 

Jeff chuckled again. “He was a bit more direct about it though.” 

John rolled his eyes. “Well I’m sure she is telling Sarah a completely different story. So help-”

“I ruined nothing,” he told John as he looked him up and down in the tuxedo. “But of course she is telling Sarah a different story, she is a pathological liar.” Sherlock huffed. 

Hamish smiled. He loved when his Papa deduced people. It was something he wanted to be able to do when he grew up. Hamish then looked over to his soon to be Uncle Jeff. He was also in a funny suit, just like his Dad. But his Papa looked the same. 

“Hamish do you need to use the toilet?” John asked his son as he stopped doing this potty dance. He nodded his head. Hamish handed his pillow to his Papa as John scooped him up and they headed to find the toilet. Sherlock watched them go. 

Jeff looked at Sherlock, he had to ask. “So when are you going to take the leap and propose to John?” 

“What?” Sherlock asked confused. 

Jeff shook his head at Sherlock, “I don’t care that you and John do whatever, but I see both of you and how you are with Hamish and with each other. It’s just when will you two tie the knot?” 

Sherlock looked at Jeff with a puzzled and blank expression on his face. 

Jeff cleared his throat. “You and John have talked about getting married… right?” 

Sherlock shook his head. “No actually…” 

Jeff was about to opened his mouth but was stopped when he saw that Sherlock was deep in thought. The best man stuck his head in to let Jeff know the ceremony was going to start in a few moments. Jeff thanked Sherlock for his help with the cousin problem as he made his way to the church. Sherlock knew that John would be with them, but he stopped by the door and watched as John got Hamish read and then he went on his way with the other groomsmen. 

Sherlock walked past his son, gave him a kiss for good luck and then entered the church. He took a seat next to Ms. Hudson in the pew. She was more than excited to see Hamish be the ring bearer. Normally Sherlock would have put up a fuss about going to a wedding with John. He did when Mike got married, as well as when one of John’s army buddy got married. But this one he didn’t mind so much. Mainly because it was Sarah and she was marrying Jeff. Who was a good man. 

When the music began the flower girl walked down the aisle. Sherlock rolled his eyes, she was going to be a brat when she grew up. His grumbling soon stopped as Hamish came walking down the aisle. He had a smile plastered on his face as he walked. He looked over and nodded at his Papa, Ms. Hudson and the rest of the people he knew in the pew. Once he got down he stood next to his Dad. 

While Sarah’s bridesmaids walked down the aisle Sherlock knew he should have been paying attention but his eyes wouldn’t move from John. He stood there, his back straight, head forward but a smile on his face. He hands in front of him. Sherlock kept picturing his old uniform on him. (Which he did get to see on and help take after they attended on of John’s army buddies weddings.) Sherlock felt a strange lump in his throat, as he watched John. 

Sherlock was telling Jeff the truth he had never thought about marriage before this. He never thought he would have a functional relationship with someone who loved him for him. He never thought he would have a son either but John, he seemed to change those ways of thinking for Sherlock. Shaking his head, Sherlock tried to focus on the wedding. 

The ceremony was beautiful and John got teary eyed when Sarah said, “I do.” Hamish stepped forward with the rings John turned and locked eyes with Sherlock and he felt his heart stop for a second. As Hamish returned to his dad he looked between his Dad and Papa and saw the look. He ideally wondered if he would need to wear another stuffy suit sometime in the future. 

After the wedding they had to get the pictures taken. Sherlock hung around to keep an eye on Hamish as well as entertain him as John had to pose with the groomsmen. After an hour of being bored, John, Sherlock and Hamish got into a car and headed to the reception where they were meeting the rest of the wedding party. Before they left Sarah walked up to Hamish and looked at him. “You better save a dance for me.” 

“Okay Aunt Sarah,” he told her as he kissed her before they got into the car.

“Beautiful wedding,” John commented. 

“A tad long, but it served its purpose.” Sherlock told John. 

“Yeah…” John said as he looked out the window as a fresh layer of snow began to fall. He should have known Sherlock’s view on marriage hadn’t changed. The man was married to his work. John was just tied into his work. 

Sherlock reached over and grabbed John’s hand. “But they did seem happy with their new change in marital status. And now Jeff can stop fending off other women’s advances. Well… most women are dissuaded by a wedding band.” 

John smirked. “I don’t think that’s why they got married Sherlock.” 

“Well the love and trust thing is good too.” He said with a grin. 

John’s lips curled into a smile. “Yeah love and truth I would hope it’s good since it’s the main part of marriage.” 

When they got to the reception hall, Sherlock, John and Hamish all sat at a table with Molly, Lestrade and Ms. Hudson. They listened to the speeches and Sherlock refrained from playing ‘let’s deduce the wedding party.’ As the food came Hamish was happy that he got a special plate of gluten free chicken fingers and some chips. 

“I love and loath weddings,” Molly said as she took a sip of her wine. 

Sherlock watched as Hamish spat out his chicken. Sherlock looked down at his plate knowing he wasn’t going to eat his food he cup his steak in half and slid one part onto his son’s plate. 

“Why it that Molly?” John said to strike up a conversation. The music grew a little louder and people went out onto the dance floor. 

“Because it’s mostly just a big expensive celebration to say, ‘yay I’m shagging this person for life.’ but at the same time you are declaring that you are going to love this person forever and when it happens between two people who fought so hard for something that that… it’s beautiful.” She explained as she gave a meaningful glance to both Sherlock and John. Setting her napkin down she went up to dance with Greg. 

John chuckled. “You know ever since you came back she’s gotten a lot sassier.” 

“I think living with me for two months has gotten rid of any delusion she had about me,” Sherlock told John as he took his hand and squeezed it three times. Once Hamish finished with his dinner he headed out to the dance floor with John. John wasn’t much of a dancer and Sherlock knew this for he enjoyed the slower songs. But if Hamish asked John would normally comply. 

“I’m shocked.” Greg said as he came back to have a rest. “How have you been sitting here all evening and not deducing?”

Sherlock looked at Lestrade. “John told me not to, so I decided to listen.” 

“Shocking.” Greg laughed. “Hamish looks right nice in the tux.” 

Sherlock looked out and saw Hamish standing on John’s feet, his small hands in John’s strong ones as they danced. “As does John,” Sherlock added. Soon the music tempo changed and it was a slow song. Hamish went to go and dance with his Aunt Molly. Sherlock excused himself from the table and pulled John back out onto the dance floor. 

“This is a new side.” John said looking into Sherlock’s eyes. 

“It’s a wedding. You dance at weddings.” Sherlock point out to him. John just shook his head. Sherlock wrapped his hands around John’s waist as John wrapped his arms around Sherlock’s neck. They looked more like a teenage couple at Prom than two grown men at a wedding but Ms. Hudson smiled as she watched her boys dance. 

“Only you,” he laughed as she laid his head onto Sherlock’s chest. “This is nice.” He said. 

“What is?” 

“Us. Dancing. Being close. Our bodies as one.” John told him. 

“Your arse in those tuxedo trousers,” Sherlock whispered into John’s eat as he gave a giggle. 

“You’re not bad yourself Mr. Holmes.” John said. Sherlock only grinned and shifted his hand lower to lightly grope John. John first gasped and then chuckled. “Sherlock stop, we are at someone’s wedding.” 

“Well at ours it will be different.” 

John’s head shot up. “Ours?” 

“Figure of speech.” Sherlock said quickly as he ducked his head into John’s hair and squeezed tight. “I love you.” 

John smiled and squeezed Sherlock close to him. “I love you more.” 

“Impossible.” 

Before the evening ended Hamish got his dance with his Aunt Sarah, drop frosting onto his trousers and by the end of the evening was curled up on his Papa’s lap his head pressed against his chest, fast asleep. Once they reached home Sherlock and John got Hamish out of the tux and slid a shirt over his head. John then carried him down and woke Hamish up so he could go to the toilet before they put him to bed. Once his head hit the pillow Hamish was fast asleep. Sherlock and John shut their son’s bedroom door and made their way down to their room. Sherlock didn’t know if it was the wine, the dancing or just having John stand there in his suit but Sherlock pushed his boyfriend down onto the bed they shared, straddled him and began to undress him. 

“I might have to bring you to more weddings.” John laughed which soon turned into a deep moan as Sherlock kissed his neck. 

\--- 

John couldn’t sleep. Something about the wedding was keeping him up. He glanced down and saw that unlike usual Sherlock was asleep. Placing his head on the headboard John closed his eyes and let out a sigh. He reached over with his hand and began to stroke thru Sherlock’s curls. Sherlock smiled in his sleep and rolled closer to the touch. John grinned. “I love you.” he whispered. “And I want to show everyone.” He continued to stroke Sherlock’s dark curls before a hand reached out and grabbed his. 

“What’s wrong?” Sherlock asked as he blinked at him wearily. 

John shook his head and slid back down to rest his head on the pillow. “Just thinking about how much I love you.” he said as he wrapped an arm around Sherlock. 

Sherlock was about to fall back asleep till he looked at John’s hand. His left hand third finger. He wanted everyone to know, that Doctor John Hamish Watson was his. Not just his lover. But his husband, and the dad to their son. 

John’s breathing soon steadied and Sherlock knew he was asleep. “I want everyone to know that I love you. And will always love you.” Sherlock said to him as soon as he closed his eyes he fell asleep in John’s arms.


End file.
